Silent Sound
by Captain2822
Summary: "Watch out for the quiet ones." Breakdown and a Decepticon trooper ask the burning question- "Why is a mute bot named Soundwave?" Luckily for them, Knockout has the answer...


_Greetings, fellow fanfiction writers!_

_This is a short story I came up with one day, but I finally got around to writing it! Be warned, it is a humor fic and a bit random too. _

_I do not own Transformers Prime: But Roadblock the Vehicon is my OC_

"Watch out for the quiet ones." Knockout had advised him. Breakdown had never heard his partner-in-crime utter wiser words. Soundwave had pummeled Airachnid effortlessly; in fact, Soundwave had done it so easily it almost appeared the silent mech had been mocking her. Breakdown would never say it out loud, but Soundwave had been pretty creepy before, just by having no discernible facial features and being mute. Now the slender, towering mech was even scarier than he had been before.

Breakdown thought silently to himself as he trundled down the halls of the _Nemesis_, pushing a cart full of medical supplies and energon_. _After the humiliating defeat, Airachnid had ordered Knockout to repair her battle damage. After a few threats, Knockout obliged. Being short on medical supplies, Knockout sent Breakdown to gather some from the cargo hold. That was how he ended up being the delivery bot…again.

Breakdown groaned to himself; with Megatron gone and their temporary commander busily searching for him, things were rather quiet on the ship. The most interesting thing that had happened all day had been the brawl on the bridge. Other than that, there was nothing. All they could do was sit around and see if Megatron would return from his most recent adventure.

_"Why does Megatron have to do all the important stuff by himself?"_ Breakdown grumbled to himself. He usually kept these kinds of thoughts to himself. Soundwave was notorious among the Decepticon ranks for recording and blackmailing the troops' complaints directly to Megatron.

The cart suddenly jolted, causing Breakdown to stumble forward. He looked up to see that he had collided with a Vehicon. The drone, which was named Roadblock, got to his feet with a groan.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Breakdown snapped as he stooped to pick up a fallen piece of equipment.

"I was just about to say the same thing, big guy." Roadblock muttered as he helped. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Eh," Breakdown said with a shrug. "Just bored, that's all."

"Hmm, yeah." Roadblock replied as they began walking to the. "What do you think happened to the boss?"

"Beats me." Breakdown answered truthfully. "I still think this entire "Unicron" thing was a bad idea."

Roadblock nodded. "I'm with you on that one. But if this entire thing blows over, what do you think will be his next move?"

"As long as it involves putting some dents in Autobots, I'm all good with it." Breakdown said, viewing the scene in his mind with a smirk. "I'm just dying for some combat. It's been a while since I've pounded Bulkhead."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind shooting at something." Roadblock agreed as they reached the door to the medical bay.

But before the two mechs could enter, they stopped at the sound of a commotion. The unmistakable sound of crashing metal and equipment emanated from the other side of the door.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Airachnid's voice screeched as Knockout's voice shouted for her to stop. Breakdown and Roadblock exchanged glances, wondering what in Primus's name Knockout had done to anger the spider-like Decepticon so greatly. After one final loud crash, the door hissed as it opened, allowing an extremely angered Airachnid to storm out.

"Out of my way!" She hissed, shoving the two dumbstruck mechs aside. They continued to stare after her as she continued back the way they had just come.

"Whoa." Roadblock said quietly.

"I know." Breakdown replied. "She's really quite something isn't she?"

Roadblock turned to stare at Breakdown. "Now what's that supposed to— "

"Ugh! That slagging, multi-legged freak!" Knockout shouted angrily. The two Decepticons turned to see the medic fretting over the large, newly-earned scratch on his torso plating. "Nobody has any respect for a good paint job anymore Breakdown!"

Breakdown and Roadblock didn't say anything, walking into the medical bay

"So I got these supplies for nothing?" Breakdown muttered bitterly as he pushed the cart off to the side.

"Just leave them." Knockout said simply with a wave of his hand. "I've use them eventually."

"So what happened?" Roadblock asked.

"Let's just say that some Decepticons are sore losers." Knockout sighed as he began to pick up some scattered equipment.

"Soundwave must've hurt her reputation pretty badly." Roadblock replied he looked back to the door.

A murmur of agreement came from the other two Decepticons as the trio began reorganizing the medical bay. Silence passed for a few more moments before Breakdown straightened up, a look of confusion stretching across his faceplate.

"Hey, do you guys ever wonder why Soundwave is named Soundwave?" He asked. Knockout and Roadblock paused, looking at the larger bot. "I mean, he's mute right? Why would a mute bot be called Soundwave?"

"You know, that's pretty good point." Roadblock said in agreement. "Maybe it's a joke?"

Knockout folded his arms, a smirk growing on his face. "I'm rather glad you asked. Luckily for you two, I have the answer."

Breakdown and Roadblock turned to Knockout. "You do?" Roadblock asked. "Really?"

"Really." Knockout replied. "You might want to take a seat."

Knockout and Roadblock exchanged a glance. Breakdown merely shrugged, and the two Decepticons pulled anything that could act as a seat close to them and sat down. Knockout did the same, sitting to face the two.

"Being the team medic, there isn't much that I don't hear about." Knockout began, before being rudely interrupted by Breakdown.

"Wait, I'm your assistant. How come I don't—?"

"I'll explain." Knockout retorted, before readopting his story telling voice. "Anyways, I've operated on every Decepticon on the team at least once during the war, including Soundwave. Back in the days when the war was on Cybertron, Soundwave would talk all the time."

"Wait, so you mean he wasn't always mute?" Roadblock asked.

"Then how'd he lose his voice?" Breakdown added.

"Quite interrupting me! I'll explain everything" Knockout snapped. "Anyways, yes, Sound wasn't always a mute-and for the record, he never was a mute."

"Huh?" both Decepticons responded.

"That's right." Knockout confirmed with a point of his finger. "He can talk; he just doesn't want to."

"Then why—" Roadblock was silenced by an angry glare from the medic.

Calming himself for the third time, Knockout continued his tale. "You both know about the Autobot scout name Bumblebee, right?"

"You mean the yellow one who talks weird?" Breakdown asked.

"That's him." Knockout confirmed with a nod of his head. "Well, Soundwave's story is a bit like his, but different in some ways. It was back on Cybertron when it happened. The war for Cybertron was nearing its end; just about all of the energon in the planet was gone, and both factions were preparing to pull out."

Knockout stood up and began to walk about slowly, his arms folded as he elaborated on his story.

"In fact, it was about three months before we left Cybertron. The Autobots needed energon to power the vessels they had left. Unfortunately for them, we controlled a majority of the energon supplies that was still left on the planet. Two days earlier, Megatron had ordered me to another outpost, where our troops were starting to pile up the medical center. On the day I was supposed to leave, the Autobots raided the base for the energon stockpile."

The sounds of laser fire and explosions echoed through the air. Blue and red laser flew in all directions, only adding to the confusion. Decepticon troops rushed Knockout as he dragged yet another wounded trooper out of the warzone.

"Move up!" The commanding officer shouted in a mechanized voice to his troops as they rushed into battle. "We cannot allow the Autobots to break through!"

Knockout reached his destination; a room which had been transformed into a makeshift hospital. Knockout laid the vehicon next to another before he turned back to the door.

"Stay here." He told the vehicon. "I'll be back."

"Hey, I'm leaking energon here!" the vehicon barked. "Where do you think you're going!"

"Suck it up." Knockout retorted as he walked out. "I'll get to you later."

The sounds of battle grew louder again as Knockout headed towards the firefight. Vehicon troopers and other Decepticons were lined up behind a barricade, firing upon any Autobot that dared show their face. As Knockout scanned the lines, he was relieved that he couldn't see any more injured.

_"Good, less for me to take care of."_ He thought to himself.

He spotted the dark, ominous looking Decepticon commander, standing out of firing range as he attempted to contact reinforcements.

"Soundwave to Megatron." The mech said. "We are under attack. We need reinforcements."

Knockout walked up to him. "Commander Soundwave,"

Soundwave turned to the medic, saying nothing as he listened.

"I was supposed to transfer to another base." Knockout explained. "I need clearance for takeoff."

"Negative, Knockout." Soundwave in his monotone voice. "The Autobot attack has changed our plans. We require your assistance for—"

"INCOMING!" A soldier shouted as a large explosion suddenly erupted nearby. Knockout was thrown to the ground as smoke and debris flew past him. Stunned, Knockout got to his feet, looking around. A large part of the barricade had been blown apart, leaving a hole in their defenses. Luckily, the vehicons had managed to survive the blast, and began firing again. Slowly, the Autobots began to retreat.

Knockout looked to the side, spotting Soundwave lying on the ground nearby. Knockout walked over, keeling down to inspect the damage. The large mech seemed fine, but he seemed a bit unresponsive. A large piece of metal lodged in his neck area was the only type of wound that Knockout could see. It wouldn't have killed him, but it could have damaged something else.

"Soundwave, can you hear me?" Knockout asked as he tapped Soundwave's face.

Soundwave stirred, turning his head towards Knockout. "Affirmative."

Knockout stared at the Decepticon commander a few seconds more before he burst out laughing.

"The shrapnel from the explosion lodged itself right into Soundwave's neck, right about here." Knockout explained as he tilted his head up and tapped his neck. "As soon as he heard that Soundwave had been wounded, Megatron had ordered me to remain at the base for three more days. I managed to extract the shrapnel, but unfortunately, Soundwave never actually recovered."

"So that's how he lost his voice?" Roadblock asked.

"Were you not listening?" Knockout said with a sigh. "I told you he can still talk. His voice box wasn't destroyed, it was merely damaged."

"So wait, let me get this straight." Breakdown said, holding his hands up. "You managed to extract the shrapnel and repair his voice box. So if he can still talk, why doesn't he?"

"Well…" Knockout began.

"KNOCKOUT!" A high-pitched voice screeched from the doorway. The three Decepticons swiftly turned to the source of the noise. The medical bay's door opened, revealing none other than Soundwave. The large, dark-colored mech walked into the room, his faceless gaze scanning over everyone present. Soundwave's facial expression was as blank as ever, but one could tell by his posture that he was mad. Really mad.

But Soundwave seemed more focused on one Decepticon in particular. He marched right up to Knockout, easily dwarfing the medic in size.

"What have I told you about blackmailing me?" Soundwave asked in a high pitched mechanized voice. "Do you honestly think I can't detect your conversation?"

"Oh, well, sorry Soundwave." Knockout replied, sounding calm while trying not to double over in laughter. "I was merely trying to pass the time."

Soundwave was not amused. "You're lucky I'm busy trying to locate Megatron. The next time you so much as mention that story, I'll chip off your paint, repaint you hot pink, and send the photos to the entire crew AND the Autobots! Understand!"

Knockout stared back wide-eyed. It was his worst nightmare come to life.

"O-o-of course, Commander Soundwave! It won't happen again!" Knockout stuttered.

Soundwave then rounded on Breakdown and Roadblock, who were snickering to themselves. They instantly shut up when Soundwave faced them.

"The same applies for you two! Not a word or you'll receive the same punishment!"

"Yes commander!" The two Decepticons said in unison.

"Good. This never happened." Soundwave's squeaky voice told them as he turned back to the door. The three Decepticons watched him go, making sure the door shut behind him. Finally, once they had waited long enough, they dared to talk.

"And there you have it." Knockout chuckled. "That's why Soundwave doesn't talk."

"I never would have imagined." Roadblock said, fighting to contain laughter.

Breakdown laughed. "He sounds like a scraplet on an energon high!"

All three Decepticons burst into laughter, unable to contain it any longer. Suddenly, the med bay door opened again, allowing an enraged Soundwave to charge at them. The three mechs watched in horror as the large Decepticon leapt at them.

"!"

_And there you have it! My short story of randomness. _

_In case any of you are wondering what I imagined Soundwave's voice to sound like in this fic, I kind of thought of Alpha from Up, only with a Soundwave tone to it. Or chipmunks, I guess that would work too…_

_Readers of my story __"Transformers Prime: Beyond Cybertron"__—Do not worry, I haven't cancelled it. I just wanted to do this in my free time. I will update sometime soon! _

_This fic was made purely for fun! It is not canon!_

_Review please! I would like to read what you thought!_


End file.
